A Glimpse of Neville and Luna
by proudtobeatheatrekid
Summary: Basically, Neville and Luna through the last book in glimpses. I love Neville and Luna, and i this is my take on what might've happened between them. Yeah.


A/N: heyheyhey. I know that i haven't been uploading ANYTHING. but i wrote this a long time ago and I actually want to share it with you guys. please give me any kind of feedback- even flames. Seriously, i don't think i'm that great of a writer, so i just want any feedback. cool. now read.

* * *

><p><em>Hogwarts express. September 1st. Neville's seventh year.<em>

Neville roamed the hallway, searching the compartments for an empty one. He had found Ginny sitting alone in one, but she looked frustrated and he didn't really want to release that (or be a victim of her notorious bat-bogey hex).

Finally, he found one and immediately entered and stowed his trunk on the rack. Almost as soon as he sat, he heard an airy voice saying, "Hello Neville. Do you mind if I join you?" he turned to see Luna Lovegood.

"Sure," he replied to her question, figuring she would just sit there reading her quibbler and leave him be.

He was right, for the most part. But after a couple of hours, she put down her magazine and sighed, "Hogwarts is going to be completely different, isn't it?" she asked the uneccesary question that had been looming over everyone's heads since Dumbledore had died last year.

Neville recognized it as rhetorical but decided to answer anyways. The question had been on his mind too, and he was slightly bored, so he might as well stay on the subject. "Yeah. Especially with Snape as headmaster." Neville sighed, the announcement that his least favorite (understatement) teacher had been appointed headmaster had come out in mid-August, after he had decided to go back.

"Well, at least he won't bring you down in class anymore. You can live up to your potential!" she responded cheerily.

"What do you mean?" asked a confused Neville.

"Well, you're so scared of him that you can't be brave. You are a Gryffindor. I think that you can live up to your house more now that you won't be seeing professor Snape every day. Plus, you'll be leading the DA."

"WHAT?" he asked in shock at the last part of her statement.

"the DA. We are going to be bringing it back, aren't we? Especially now that you-know-who's infiltrating hogwarts." she said casually.

"But why am i the leader?"

"Simple. You're a seventh year, a gryffindor, and you knew Harry better than anyone else at Hogwarts now. You'll be great."

Neville sighed. Luna and her theories.

* * *

><p>Little did he know, she was right. Neville generally did do better in all his classes. Well, the ones not taught by the Carrows at least. Those weren't really classes so much as torture.<p>

Throughout that year, Neville and Luna grew closer and closer. Luna didn't come back after christmas. So Neville fought harder for her. Eventually, Neville had to disappear himself. But he continued being a gryffindor. He continued making his gran proud.

* * *

><p>The battle of Hogwarts. A blur. A blur of spells, shields, creatures, and emotions. Luna had come back. Neville had been so happy to see her. Too happy. Distance makes the heart grow fonder, hadn't he heard his Gran say that once? But was it really fonder, or was he just too busy to cover up feelings that had been lurking for a while?<p>

The rage. The sadness. The anger. Harry was dead. Everyone was just standing there. He had to do something. he was standing by Luna. She had grabbed his hand upon sight of Harry's body, and now she gave it a reassuring squeeze. How did she always know? He stepped forward, dropping her hand. Ready to face Voldemort.

* * *

><p>After the battle, he was dead. Everyone was cheering. Neville only caught a glimpse of Harry coming up to him before he was engulfed in his arms. "Neville, you are amazing. Thank You. That was so brave. I couldn't have defeated him without you. You truly deserve this." and Neville found the sword of Godric Gryffindor in his hands.<p>

"It's beautiful" said a familiar voice behind him, he turned and really looked at Luna for the first time in months. "I told you you belong in Gryffindor." She insisted. His face Lit up upon hearing her voice. Her reassuring tone and the awe of feeling the sword in his hands led him to do something he never would have done in a million years.

He kissed Luna Lovegood.

Then he heard a voice. An achingly familiar voice. A Voice that came from a woman with a stuffed vulture on her head. "Neville Longbottom," the voice scolded, "Why didn't you tell me you had a girlfriend?"

He groaned.

* * *

><p>AN: :) so i had a lot of fun writing this, and i just wanted to share it with you. what do you think? oh, and i am trying to write a new chapter of our struggles, but it's almost my 18th (dear lord) birthday and i have a show (titanic the MUSICAL- NOT MOVIE PEOPLE) coming up that i have begun to build the set for, so yeah. But i will try to finish that and upload it. in the meantime, this. Feedback please? Thanks! ~theatrekid


End file.
